Including alcohol-insoluble quaternary ammonium polymers in alcohol-containing compositions can be problematic given their solubility limitations. Given that many hair compositions contain significant amounts of alcohol, adding alcohol-insoluble quaternary ammonium polymers to such compositions can be difficult and/or can result in a composition in which some or much of the alcohol-insoluble quaternary ammonium polymers are inactive.
Thus, there is a need for improved alcohol-insoluble quaternary ammonium polymers-containing compositions in which much or all of the alcohol-insoluble quaternary ammonium polymers remain active, particularly alcohol-containing compositions.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or coloring and/or treatment composition for keratin materials such as hair which is able to address or overcome some or all of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.